Cobra Commander gets sent to the Pac-Man maze
This is a sequel to Cobra Commander misbehaves at his babysitter. Cobra Commander got in trouble for misbehaving at his babysitter, Starfire from Teen Titans. Sci-Fi punishes Cobra Commander for going to see The Happytime Murders and go to Chick Fil-A without permission. Sci-Fi calls Pac-Man, Henry, June, Fievel, Timothy Brisby, The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, LouieLouie95, Yankiedude5000, Skyler Hawkins, Sophie the Otter, Coulden Pettit, Drew Pickles, Miss Brisby, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Mega Man, Jet the Hawk, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Naruto, Master Chief, Joe Musashi, Ryo Hazuki, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, the Teen Titans, Tai Chi Chasers, Charles Green aka Angry Grandpa, Timmy Turner, Max, PJ, Daft Punk, Snake Eyes, Ms. Pac-Man, Samus Aran, Power Rangers, Spawn, Deadpool, The Wattersons Family (Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, and Richard), Mario, Luigi, Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito, Sho, Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Drax, Groot, Alpha 5, Ms Shaw, Mr. Dyke, MrEmperorCJ, Lilly Crumpington and Leopold Slikk aka Angry German Kid to punish him. And then, Cobra Commander gets sent to the Pac-Man maze for his punishment. The ghosts in the maze: Pinky, Blinky, Inky and Clyde killed Cobra Commander for good. Cast LouieLouie95 and MrEmperorCJ aka CJ - Eric Sophie the Otter, Lilly Crumpington and Ms. Pac-Man - Julie P.J., Henry, Finn, Gumball Watterson, Jet the Hawk, Timothy Brisby, and Silver the Hedgehog- Young Guy June, Darwin Watterson, Beast Boy, Fievel Mousekewitz, Sena, and Shimajiro Shimano - Ivy Pac-Man - Steven Tanya Mousekewitz - Kimberly Tony Toponi and Kion - Kendra Drew Pickles - Paul Rai - Jennifer Mario - Brian Donha - Diesel Microsoft Sam - Himself Microsoft Mike - Himself Microsoft Mary - Herself Microsoft Anna - Herself Yankiedude5000 - Hugh Prince Tuesday, Brendan Barney, Coulden Pettit, and Luigi - David Richard Watterson, Sonic the Hedgehog and Robin - Kidaroo Cyborg - Wise Guy Tori, Inez Thomas, and Starfire - Princess Anais Watterson - Shy Girl Skyler Hawkins and Nicole Watterson - Salli Raven - Tween Girl Young Max Goof and Miles "Tails" Prower - Justin Charles Green aka Angry Grandpa - Dallas Leopold Slikk aka Angry German Kid - German Man Ms. Shaw - Kate Mr. Dyke - Simon Transcript Shimajirō Shimano: Mimirin Midorihara: Nyakkii Momoyama: Patty Rabbit: Bobby Bear: Fanny Fox: Kion: I'm Kion. You'll be forced to watch The Lion Guard until you did or else I will give you a very painful spanking! Ms. Shaw: I'm Ms. Shaw, you have been a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad student of mine! Mr. Dike: And I'm Mr. Dike, and you have been absolutely bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad student of mine as well! MrEmperorCJ: I'm CJ, if you dare force my to watch Sausage Party. I will call the police and they will arrest you! Drew Pickles: I’m Drew Pickles from Rugrats! You are not allowed to watch my show anymore, because my show was made by paramount! Mario: I'm Mario, if you turn me into a taco, I will shoot fireballs at you! Luigi: And I'm Luigi, You are the worst than Nick and Perry! Henry: I'm Henry, and you will never watch our show ever again, why? because our show was made by Nickelodeon! June: and I'm June, If you tie my hair, my friend henry will beat you up! Charles Green: I’m Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa! I’m so fucking mad at you for misbehaving at your babysitter you mother fucker! Robin: We will destroy your stuff with our superpowers! Starfire: Me too! Beast Boy: Me three! Raven: Me four! Cyborg: Me five! June: if you force me to be a statue of liberty, I will force you to sing the what a wonderful day songs! Henry: If you turn me into the joker, I will force you to sing the Cbeebies wash song! Drew Pickles: I will donated all of your stuff made by Marvel, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, New Line Cinema, DC Comics, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Lorimar, Big Idea Productions, Point Grey, New World Pictures, Roger Corman, American International Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer, Michael Bay, Thunderbean, Video Brinquedo, DreamWorks Animation, Hasbro, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures, FUNimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, THQ, Scott Cawthon, Bungie, 343 Industries and FremantleMedia to my daughter, Angelica! P.J.: You will be force to watch our show and bring back our shows on Disney XD! If not, my sister Pistol will break you in half of parts! Radio: (singing) Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. Category:Longest Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Pac-Man World Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Series based on G.I. Joe Category:Series based on Transformers Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Bad Language videos Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures Category:Series based on The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Series based on Tai Chi Chasers Category:Episodes featuring Drew Pickles Category:Episodes with Angry German Kid Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Episodes featuring the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe Category:Series based on Power Rangers Category:Series based on Kablam! Category:Episodes featuring Tai-Chi Chasers Category:X gets sent to X Trivia